Coffee and Heartbreak
by KayDrew
Summary: One day, after finding out she was pregnant with Chris' baby, young Lorelai desides that maybe they should get married. Can they?


A sixteen-year-old Lorelai Gilmore sat on a park bench. Her back was straight and her Chocolate brown hair shimmered in the in the late afternoon, October sun. Her head was tilted up and she stared at the colorful leaves.

Hearing footsteps, she looked down. Squaring her shoulder, young Lorelai straightened her navy sweater as well as her plaid skirt. Pleased with the results, she planted her hands on her knees and stared ahead.

Seventeen-year-old Christopher Hayden marched forward with two cups of coffee. His Prep school tie was askew and he looked as if he had been in a fight. Reaching Lorelai's side, he sat down.

"Chris, what did you do," she asked. The young woman took in his haphazard approach. "Who did you fight? It looks like Mohamed Ali got ahold of you!" Lorelai threw her hands up and shook her head. "You have to stop fighting, Chris. Dad's don't fight…" There was a whine in her voice as she spoke.

Christopher handed Lorelai the cup of coffee. "Lor, I couldn't help it. Some of my friends…"

"What did some of those goons do," Lorelai asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"They were making fun of you…of us!"

"Well, that was all King Author of you, except I don't think Author beat up his friends."

"Yeah. I don't think he had to deal with his sixteen-year-old girlfriend getting pregnant."

"Too shay," Lorelai whispered. She turned and looked at Christopher. "I've been thinking."

"Uh, oh…that is never good."

"Ha-ha! Very funny, Christopher Lee Hayden," Lorelai said, rolling her eyes, "But serious, I have been thinking. Maybe marriage wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"You gotta be kiddin' me, Lor. You were the one who DIDN'T want to get married in the first place. I, however, was completely for it!"

"I'm not. Our little Paul Anka or Susanna needs two parents."

"If you're sure, but we will have to work on the names."

"Deal," Lorelai said. She gave him one of her classic smiles. "Let's go get married now!"

"You want to elope," Chris asked, "Your parents will not like that."

"I sure don't want to have a fancy shamcy wedding," Lorelai said.

"OK. Let's do this."

"You're wonderful Christopher Hayden," Lorelai whispered. She took his face in her hands as she planted a kiss on his lips.

Chris stood and took her hands. He pulled, helping her to stand. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Chris led her to his bike. Throwing Lorelai a helmet, Chris got on and started the motorcycle up.

Putting the helmet on, Lorelai got on behind Chris. Wrapping her arms around his waist, the two rode to the Court House.

Before the bike had stopped, Lorelai hopped off and ran into the Court House. Chris followed shortly and both reached the window together.

"Hello, ma'am. We would love to get married," Chris said.

"How old are you," asked the woman. She had severe eyebrows and a black bun on the top of her head to match those eyebrows.

"I'm seventeen and Miss Gilmore here is sixteen."

"If you want to get married, you will have to have consent from both of your parents or legal guardians," said the woman as she sharply closed the window.

"Well, that was rude," Lorelai shouted. She turned and stormed out of the Court House. Lorelai sat down on the curb with her arms crossed over her stomach.

Chris sat down next to her. He looked over her. "Maybe we should tell our parents."

"No! I am not going to tell them. I wanted it to be just us. I wanted it to be romantic," Lorelai said quietly.

"Did you ever consider that I might want a big wedding if we got married," Chris asked. He cocked his head to one side as he waited for an answer.

"Gee…no," Lorelai said. She stood. "Christopher Hayden, we're through…just like Sonny and Cher. We are through." Lorelai marched away. She walked all the way home.

Opening the front door, she tried to be quiet. However, tears blurred her eyes and she tripped over the trashcan. Lorelai hobbled around the living room, holding her foot. She looked around, but no one came. Sighing with relief, Lorelai rushed up to her room. Throwing herself onto the bed, she cried. She was alone in this and it terrified her.


End file.
